Ccarlaay
Ccarlaay is the pairing of Cc71 and StraightACarlaay (Cc/71 and StraightAC/'arlaay'). They're sisters and best friends for life! Moments *When StraightACarlaay was wondering one fine day who she could pair with, Cc71 happily offered to make the extravagantly awesome CCARLAAY. *Cc71 asked StraightACarlaay what she shipped on iCarly, and she answered Spish and Spug-Nug. They both adored the names and hilarious implications of those ships. *They both always wish each other luck with most everything on each other's talk pages. *Cc71 wished StraightACarlaay a happy birthday on her talk pages on this wiki, iCarly wiki, and Victorious wiki, as well as her birthday blogs on the iCarly & Victorious wikis. *Cc71 complimented StraightACarlaay's roleplaying of Sinjin van Cleef. *Carlaay was the first person Cc gave a Christmas present to. *Cc71 thinks it's really sweet though cheesy, JK, that Carlaay can confide in her and confides in Carlaay! <3 *Cc is usually the (first) person Carlaay talks to when there's something new or something that bothers her.<3 *They are very enthusiastic when the other comes on chat. They also PM each other. *They groan to each other about history and lame teachers and proccraastinating and failing and dying and having no life *Carlaay told Cc to come edit this page and she did, indeed, with ardor... and soul. ⇐WITH ARDOR AND SOUL? YES. *They know each other's hair colors, heights, and shoe sizes. Carlaay forgot Cc's shoe size. Cough. *Carlaay helped Cc own FO on the ForeverCc page. *Cc and Carlaay both didn't know about the drama on chat because they're so awesome, chilling in a proccrastinaation kingdom of their own. *Cc was furious sad when Carlaay was on the wiki but didn't go on chat. *Carlaay made a point to go on chat when Cc was the next day :] *Carlaay has helped Cc study for a test. *Cc was jealous when Carlaay went on vacation... *Cc went bluwerhtjalsd when Carlaay's profile picture was no longer Miranda. Carlaay later switched her picture back. Just for Cc x]. *They wished each other Happy Valentine's Day. No, don't you read more than that. *On 3/25/12, they went on 4 wikis and PMed each other on every single one for a total of 8 chats. They woulda done more but they decided this was crazy enough. **When Carlaay had to leave for lunch, she said goodbye to Cc on every single one of those chats. <3 *Cc went on RP chat to be Trina cuz Carlaay wanted to be Sinjin but didn't want to be the only Victorious character there.. What a wimp <3333 *Carlaay catches Cc whenever she forgets to update her thing on the profile to show whether or not she is online. -Sighhhh- *Carlaay's let Cc listen to her phone's volume control thing and now Cc knows what it sounds like. Carlaay got a new phone, though. *Carlaay's special five thousandth edit on the Victorious Wiki was on none other than Cc's talk page! we miss you talk pages *They get sad when one of them joins just as the other is about to leave. This has happened about 3 times, with Cc always being the evil ditcher one leaving. <---That's a lie. Carlaay ditches cuz she's on the east and has to go sleep. ⇐Uh, no, it's Cc who always has to go eat dinner or do projects. *Carlaay keeps saying "Cuz I got it like that" cuz Cc said it once (actually on this page!) and Carlaay got hooked cuz she got it like that. She shouts out to Cc every time she says it publicly somewhere. <3 *Carlaay corrects Cc a lot. Sometimes. *When Crazy told Cc on twitter that she has no right to correct her mistakes on twitter, Carlaay told her Cc can correct her anytime anywhere. *Sometimes, Carlaay doubles the c and the a's in words. She also loves saying "You cc what I did there?" whenever she makes an (awful) pun. (Just so you know - all of her puns are awful.) *They always have stupid fights over who is more loved or who is sweeter. Obviously Carlotta is but she won't admit it. (Cc obviously wrote that as she is very modest! Carlaay obviously wrote that part because she is even modester, and Cc is too lazy to use the proper comparative form of modest!) When this happens, they both facepalm. :D [http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/Ccarlaay#Official_Game Official Game ] *Cc wished Carlaay to have a nice trip before she left for her trip. *Cc welcomed Carlaay back from her trip and asked her to tell her all about it. *Cc cried for five days and five nights and fell into a deep depression while Carlaay was gone. <---that is so not true, but if Carlaay wants to believe it, Cc has no problem with it ;D *The same counts for Cc's camp. SNIFF. *Cc and Carlaay chose the same color (aqua) for chatzy and they didn't plan it beforehand at all. x] WE'RE TELEPATHIC. *They nominated each other for "Dinner With Ariana" cuz they got it like that . *They tell time. o_o cuz they got it like that *They are laame. You cc what I did there? *Cc wrote several shout-outs to Carlaay on the Cacaphant page. *Coconuts remind Carlaay of Cc. Carlaay wanted to talk about coconuts for English class. She also sometimes calls Cc "coconut". *They are, like, totally, shopping buddies. :D **Like totallaayyyy ;) **But they still haven't gone shopping togethaaaa. LE SIGHHHH. ***BUT WE SO SHOULD. omgggggg i need to meet you some day, ya sweetiepie. ***That would legit be like the best thing ever :'D <33 *Cc laughs at all of Carlaay's lame puns and her lame memes. *Carlaay told Deni that Cc is probably one of the reasons why she's still on the Victorious wiki :D *They call each other laame and give hearts <333333 Trivia: *StraightACarlaay roleplays Sinjin van Cleef on the wikis, while Cc71 roleplays Trina Vega. They had interactions in their respective characters. Both enjoy roleplaying their characters. *They both love iCarly's Season 1 and iCarly in general. *They held a steady conversation on each other's Talk Pages and are super close friends. *They both procrastinate on homework and always make stupid mistakes in math tests. *Both of them agree that the opposite of the name StraightACarlaay is CrookedFSaam. *They are sisters in the Roar Family. *Their usernames obviously both start with a C. *They sometimes chat on a few wikis at a time. *They trust each other a lot and think similarly about stuff. *No one knows their real names. Cuz they're just so mysterious..........BOO *Cc71 reigns over the Kingdom of Proccraastination and Carlaay is an honored subject the princess! - because there's no better time to finish homework than a Sunday night xD. *They both like Kit-Kats. Cc stole this piece of information from Haay because she loves Kit-Kats too! *Their first meeting ever on wiki chat is at 5:07 PM (ET) on November 20th, 2011 on the chat of this wiki! *They are both chat moderators. *They became chat mods on the Victorious Wiki on the same day. Isn't that cool? ;D *They both like intruding in other people's message wall threads. Cuz they got it like that. <---Cc cannot pull off saying a phrase like that. ⇐This is where Carlaay stole it from; she now uses that phrase all the time. *They're both on the iCarly wiki. *Cc often calls Carlaay Carlotta. It's her special nickname for Carlaay, which lots of people ripped off. IT'S ORIGINALLY CC'S, EVERYONE, DON'T DENY IT. *They follow each other on Twitter and Direct Message with each other! when Cc checks hers. *COUGH*. *They both like Aeropostale. Kinda. *They have the same least favorite episodes of Victorious - Tori Gets Stuck and Prom Wrecker. *They're both in Mini the Pirate's Crew of the Wikid. *They're both in The Cheese Family. *They're both in The Sisterhood. *They're both in The Bathroom Gang. Fan Representation: Official Nicknames Double Trouble because they have double letters in their names and cause trouble together. Just kidding... Official Episode iPromise Not to Tell '''because it is where StraightACarlaay's username comes from, and it's one of Cc's favorite iCarly episodes. Official Place '''Victorious User Relationship Wiki Chat because it is where they first met on a Wiki chat! Carlaay said: "And no one else really goes on this chat", suggesting that it is their special meeting place. Official Words *'Proccraastination' because they procrastinate a lot. Cc more, of course, as she is the queen and Carlaay only the princess of procrastination... Oops. Proccraastination. *'Sccaraay.' The double letters speak for themselves. Watch out. O_O *'Exaacctly, aaccomplish '''and any other genius words where THE letters can be doubled. (Carlaay does this waay too often, by the way.) *'ILYMTYLM''' because they love each other more than they love each other. wat. Official Game *Complimenting each other or degrading themselves until one or both of them start facepalming. ie. ILYMTYLM. NO ILYMTYLM. NO, ILYITMTYLM (I love you infinite times more than you love me). #facepalm. OR #lolisuck #lolisuckmore #lolnoisuckmore #facepalm. Ships related to Ccarlaay: *'Trinjin' because of their respective role-play characters, not because their real personalities are in any way like those of Trina and Sinjin. Although Carlaay can be a creep like Sinjin, and compared to Cc, Trina isn't annoying or desperate at all Userboxes: Code: Ccarlaay Gallery Trinjin.png I'mADolphin.jpg NoLifers.jpg CcarlaayLameness.jpg CcarlaayLameness2.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:StraightACarlaay Category:Cc71 Category:Friendship Moments Category:Canon Category:Best Friends